100 Percent
by OhMyMerlins
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a fight after Harry is accused of cheating. Drarry one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or make any money from this**

"Potter! Get your arse in here! Right. Now!" Draco called from their living room. Harry walked in and rolled his eyes, "What is it? What have I done to make us back on a last name basis?" Harry questioned. Draco glared furiously at him. "What have you done?" Draco yelled, "I'll tell you what you've done, you're cheating on me!"

"What?" Harry asked, shocked, "Of course I haven't! Why would you think that?"

"I saw that Weaslette leave this apartment! Why else would she be here than that?" Draco yelled. Harry rolled his eyes, "So I can't have friends then?" He asked reasonably.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't be a prat, Potter." Harry scoffed, "Me being the prat?"

"Yeah!"

Harry crossed his arms and glared at him. "Why are we even together?" He questioned, "This is the seventh argument we've had this week, where I end up walking out, why do we keep getting back together?"

Draco smirked, "Because the make-up sex is amazing."

Harry's anger drained out of him and his arms fell to his side, "That's all you want me for? The sex?"

Draco's face dropped and he stuttered, "W-what? N-"

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he interrupted, "Just don't." He whispered, putting his hand over his mouth as sobs racked his body and running out of their apartment.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, running out of the door and seeing that Harry was already gone, probably apparated. Draco walked back inside after slamming the door and flopped down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

This was the worse argument they had ever had. Usually it just ended up with Harry walking out and either coming back ten minutes later, or Draco catching him on the way out.

Harry was sitting under a tree in the middle of a field on the top of a hill. To anyone else, this would be a normal place, nothing special, but to Harry, it was the most special place he had. It was where he and Draco had their first date, and kiss.

Harry was leaning against the tree with his leg pulled to his chest and his arms around them. His chin was resting on his knees and his face was glistening with still flowing tears. He was staring out at the dark sky that was glittering with stars.

Draco apparated a few feet away from where Harry was sitting and ran forward. "Don't touch me." Harry whispered, his voice cracking on the last word. Draco stopped where he was and fell to his knees. What was strange, was if Harry had shouted in, he would have still run forward, but the, the pain in his voice was clear.

"How could you look me in the eyes all those times you told me you loved me? How did you deal with stringing me along when it was so, so clear that I was in love with you? How could you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco was speechless, "I-" He started, but couldn't finish as he really didn't know what to say.

Harry turned to Draco will a sad smile on his face, "Guess I was the fool, huh?" He said with a bitter laugh, "Believing that you really loved me, that we would be happy together, how could you," Harry started, his voice rising, "make me believe that you really loved me, when you were using me for sex?"

"I'm not, Harry." Draco whispered. Harry scoffed and said, "How do I know you're not just saying that so we can have 'make up sex' after?"

That stung, Draco couldn't deny that it stung. "I'm not, I swear, even if we do make up, we won't, I promise, just…" Draco trailed off, not wanting to say it, just to be rejected.

"Just what?" Harry asked.

"Please don't leave me." Draco whispered, he sounded weak, and vulnerable, just by say those four words.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked, more to himself than Draco.

"Because I'm in love with you." Draco admitted, tears filling his eyes. Harry sighed and opened his arms, pulling Draco onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Draco buried his head in Harry's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling up to him. Harry trailed his hand his Draco's back and tangled it in his hair. "I love you." Harry breathed.

"I love you too." Draco replied, smiling into Harry's neck and meaning the words 100%


End file.
